


Meeting Kouhei

by minimoonp



Series: Mitsuru Mermaids [1]
Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Meeting Kouhei

Fukiko enjoyed diving and swimming in the ocean. It was a way for her to get away from the boring world of normal people with legs. She'd rather be surrounded by the colorful fish and gentle waves, rather than stupid people with their colorful language always rushing around. She always used to dream about being a mermaid when she was little, but as she got older she knew that would never happen as mermaids just didn't exist. Or so she had thought.

She was snorkeling one day when she spotted one. The sheer shock made her forget that she wasn't supposed to breathe underwater, and she quickly swam back up to the surface for air. A pink head of hair popped up not too long afterwards.

"You, you're a mermaid!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, the correct term is mer _man_." he corrected.

"Oh, well it was kinda hard to tell with all the pink going on over here." she snarked in return.

"Wow, thanks for being rude. I just wanted to see if you were ok. You looked like you were choking on the water."

"And who's fault do you think that is?"

"Me? Why is it my fault?" he asked.

"Because you're not... You're not supposed to exist." she mumbled.

"Bollucks! I'm right here aren't I?"

She stayed silent for a moment, "Yeah... You are."

 


End file.
